Avengers Oneshots
by Ultranonagon
Summary: I couldn't help but make this, this is my dirty imagination being released into the marvel universe, Warning: contains lots of lemons/smut, there is almost nothing that I am not afraid to do.


**Style: Two-person Lemon**

**Pairing: Bruce Banner/Hulk - Natasha Romanov/Black Widow**

**Circumstance: When Loki was being rescued from the Helicarrier, Thor was trapped in the lower decks instead of Banner and Natasha, and they, likewise, went after Loki instead of Thor.**

**WARNING!:This story includes extreme sexual content which is described in detail, If you do not like this kind of stuff, stop changing the filter to include M rated fanfics.**

**Disclaimer: The closest thing to the characters I own are their figurines, Everything is owned by marvel.**

* * *

"Natasha, Cap and Tony are fixing the engines, Thor is down for the moment, you and banner need to secure Loki, make sure he doesn't escape!" Fury's voice boomed in her ear piece, she tapped the receiver and said back "Affirmative, I have Banner in my company, En-route now". She turned around and told Banner to come with her, not caring for his answer, she began jogging to Loki's cell.

They arrived just as Loki was escaping, Natasha dove straight for him and went straight through his hologram, slamming hard into the cage built for the hulk but occupied (until recently) by Loki. Banner didn't get a chance to do anything before another of Loki's holograms had roughly pushed him into the cage and sealed the door. "Now this is interesting, when I drop you Banner, you will be put to the test, You know you can't escape, shield was thorough when they made this, but if you transform, you can survive, but you know that you will kill her in the process, the choice is yours" The hologram disappeared and suddenly they were falling, falling through space, the ground quickly approaching.

"I won't transform, I can't let myself kill you" Banner stated simply. As they both experienced their final moment and as both prepared to cease existing, a voice came from the other side of the cage "Well that was depressing, I was expecting something more fun!" They both turned to see another of Loki's holograms sitting on the floor of the cage. "Let's try spicing things up a bit shall we?" suddenly the chamber stopped, so did all the noise noise, Natasha looked up to see that the fight on the Helicarrier had stopped. " And then, just for some more fun!" Loki stretched his hand and a gas came out from it, suddenly his hologram vanished as they heard the words "Enjoy!".

Banner quickly observed his surroundings before speaking up "I'm pretty sure that he has frozen us in time, we are now completely separate from the rest of the world, which would explain why we stopped falling." As he was talking, she found that her body was beginning to sweat more, her nipples had began hardening and her pussy was suddenly gushing liquid, suddenly she realised that the gas Loki had released was making her horny. Banner continued his explanation of the situation "And I would guess that gas he released was some kind of hormonal and pheremonic combination designed to induce increased nerve sensitivity in already sensitive areas and increase input of desirable feeling, inducing a feeling of deep-" Natasha finished his sentence for him "Lust, don't be surprised I figured it out without your super scientific brain, I can see the swelling in your pants, and I am so wet that I could fit the Hulks dick in my pussy with ease. Oh, actually, I want to try that!".

Banner immediately spoke in his defence "Please don't do that Natasha, I think that this gas, judging by the olfactory ratio of potassium to iron particles in the air, will about triple any nerve signal, pain or pleasure. Which means that if you make a move on me, which I will be helpless to stop, because I want you as much as you want me at the moment, I will become the other guy, if we engage in any kind of direct sexual activity, then my heart rate will increase and I will become the Hulk, and if he is horny, then he will rip you apart to get any pleasure he can". Not caring, Natasha walked over and planted a seductive kiss on the tip of his lips, but unexpectedly, he grabbed the back of her head and pushed his lips into hers. He shoved his tongue into her mouth, tasting every part of it, meanwhile, his other hand began wandering down and started unzipping her tight black spandex outfit.

He broke the kiss for a moment to warn her again but she immediately dismissed his warning and inquired "would a hand job and a blow job cause you to hulk out?" he replied "No, but the second my cock goes inside your pussy, he will come out and fuck you senseless, and then he will tear apart your ass, then he will fuck your throat until you need a machine to breath. Oh, and I'll warn you now, his orgasms are infinite, I was near a chemical testing site once, they used something harmless to humans but that made him even hornier than we are now, he went out and fucked a bear, literally, anyway, when he orgasmed, he just kept going, his cum actually came out the poor things mouth before he stopped, for as long as he is pumping it inside you, or your hand is still moving in a hand job, or your lips still moving in a blow job, he will continue to orgasm and ejaculate until he stops getting stimulation for five seconds."

"Impressive doc, in fact, I feel like putting that story to the test!" And with that, she tore off his shirt and pulled down his pants along with his boxers to reveal his fully erect member. Natasha had to admit that she felt a little upset, his dick was only about eight inches long, putting her sadness aside, she firmly placed one hand at the base and squeezed his cock hard. "I'm a little disappointed doc, your one of the smallest I've seen!" she said loudly. She slowly began bringing her hand up to the tip, dragging the foreskin slowly upwards, from the expression on his face, she could tell that he was right when he said that they would feel triple any pleasure or pain. "Trust me, whatever I lack, the other guy makes up for." he said, in between groans.

"Well then, let's get started!" she said before plunging her hand back down, then slowly bringing it back up again. As she pumped she slowly increased her speed, until her hand was going up and down a couple of times per second. Whilst she did this, she could feel herself getting wetter, so she used her other hand to remove her black outfit and black lace lingerie. Feeling free, she shook her body and felt the cold air on her perk tits and wet pussy. Returning to the task at hand, she continued to pump her fist as her other hand came over and began fondling his balls. His groans were now increasing in volume. Still not satisfied, she lowered her head so that her lips were millimetres away from the tip and slowly licked his cock's head, as she did so, he moaned loudly and desperately begged for her to keep going.

She then placed her lips gently over his tip and began to slide them down, all the wile pumping one hand and fondling with the other. She then took her pumping hand off and quickly moved her lips up and down at a similar if not faster rate than her hand, she could feel his release fast approaching. She continued like this until his hand grabbed her hair and shoved her face into his cock and at the same time he began thrusting into her face, she now knew he was about to blow. "FUCK, NATASHA" He screamed as he came into her mouth and down her throat. He felt ripples of intense pleasure, magnified by the gas, pulse throughout his entire body, he felt his cock constrict as Natasha's skilled mouth milked every last drop from his dick, several mighty ropes of stringy cum shooting down her throat as she swallowed them graciously. He could still feel the pleasure as she finally pulled off him with a mighty 'slurp'.

When she looked down she was surprised to find him still rock hard, she assumed it was because of the gas, and she wasn't complaining. "Not bad doc, you want to try the rest?" her hand slowly ran down her side until it reached her hips. "This is your last chance Natasha, just remember that if you do thi-" suddenly she put her hand over his mouth and positioned her drenched pussy over his cock. "Shut up and fuck me doc!" she ordered before lowering herself onto his dick. She wasn't in the mood to tease so she lowered herself all the way to the bottom of his cock and began quickly bouncing up and down. Suddenly she had a question and stopped bouncing, "So tell me, what size is he actually?" She asked the doc, removing her hand from his mouth and hoping for a size that would be extremely pleasurable but not to painful. "Once I fell asleep as the other guy and betty measured it, she said about twenty inches long." Her face fell, this was going to be extremely painful, and the gas meant she couldn't back out, suddenly she wished she had listened to banners warnings. "And about fifteen centimetres in diameter, so this will be more painful than giving birth! Don't say I didn't warn you!" and with that he began thrusting into her, she could see his face contorting, she saw small patches of green appearing on his chest, she began whimpering in fear of what would come, she could feel his cock expanding, it was now squeezed tightly inside her pussy. Due to a stroke of luck, the actual transformation occurred when he was pulling out to thrust back in, so he stumbled back and away from her.

He turned to face her, his face now completely green, she looked down to see that Banner was right, it looked about twenty inches long and about fifteen centimetres wide, she knew that this would hurt, especially if the gas tripled her pain. His eyes were now staring directly at her pussy and he took a mighty step towards her, when she tried to swat away his hands he grabbed them and turned her around, so that she was on her knees. He held her hands behind her back, and let out a mighty roar "**HULK FUCK!**" before plunging his mighty fucking machine as far into her as it would go, she screamed so loud, and when there was no air in her lungs she still kept screaming. Her walls were literally being ripped apart. She looked down and she could could see blood pouring from her pussy, the Hulk had only inserted about half of his dick into her, and he had reached her urethra, this was as far as he could go, she was now calming down, and begging him to pull out, and he did.

Hulk didn't accept that his entire cock would not fit in this particularly tight woman, so he pulled out completely and with all of his strength, thrust back into her, penetrating her urethra, and pushing onwards. The Black Widow screamed so loud that she was surprised that even with time paused that no-one heard, he had smashed her pussy and his cock's head was now inside her stomach, literally, when she looked down, she could see a large bump where her belly was and she was scarred that the Hulk would bust out of her stomach. The Hulk was now ready to fuck, he pulled out completely again and rammed his entire length into the widow, she was making a noise that seemed like screaming, but he didn't care, he just pulled out again and thrust back in, he decided to start pumping instead of thrusting, so he used his almighty strength to reach a breakneck pace in his pumping, he pulled his cock so that it was almost out of her and then pushed back to the hilt, at a speed of twenty times per second.

Natasha was crying, this pain was unbearable, no training would ever prepare her for this, no interrogation method could ever compare to this, then, suddenly the pain subsided, and the most intense pleasure she had ever felt streaked through her body. This was the best fuck she had ever had. This was better then when she had fucked Hawkeye's tench inch dick in Peru, this was better then when she fucked Tony with his incredible 'Iron Dick', this was even better than when she had fucked Captain Rogers' unconscious body whilst he was on ice, and his cock was the biggest she'd had, due to the super soldier serum, that was, until now. This was THE HULK, and he was fucking massive, and he didn't bother with manners, all he did was fuck her brains out. He kept pumping inside her until she could feel herself reaching her peak, she was ready to cum, and she was expecting him to cum as well. When her orgasm approached, she screamed a scream of pure pleasure as waves of intense sensation dominated her sense, her cum sprayed onto the floor and she looked up to see the Hulks face, but to her surprise, his face was normal, she realised that he was no where near his orgasm, she was about to begin contemplating about it when his thrusting re-awoke her arousal and suddenly she was in the throes of passion again, she could feel her second orgasm rush through her body before the third minute of them fucking. Again, the most intense pleasure she had ever felt rippled through her, and there was now a significant puddle of her cum on the floor, and still the Hulk kept smashing her pussy. Until, eventually, the Hulk gave a mighty roar, and he orgasmed, his sperm began shooting into her stomach, she also began orgasming, when her fifth orgasm finally finished, the Hulk was still having his first, his roar continued as he just kept pumping into her.

He continued like this until she reached her thirtieth orgasm, she stopped her screaming as the pleasure reached it's peak and began coming down, suddenly the Hulk gave another mighty roar before burying himself to his hilt in her, and allowing his orgasm to pass. He flipped her over so that she was kneeling before him, and placed his massive cock just in front of her, she knew just what to do, she placed her lips on the tip and began thrusting her face up and down his member. She had been trained in how to deep throat, but she was scared of what this would do to her, before she could continue worrying, he thrust his entire length down her throat. She could feel him inside her oesophagus. Fuck sword swallowing, this was a real test of swallowing skill, she stopped moving her lips and just let him fuck her face. She could feel his thrusts becoming more erratic, he was about to blow…

Suddenly she woke up to the sound of Fury's voice in her ear-piece "Agent Romanov, do you copy?" She looked around and realised it was all a dream, she saw banner opposite her, and he was transforming, she knew that he wouldn't be as merciful in reality.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review telling me which characters you want to be in the next chapter, also tell if you want a standard lemon, or if you want super-powers to be ****involved (for example, this story very much had super powers). I will hopefully have a new one up with 1-2 weeks. Thanks.**


End file.
